Give It To Me
by Copper's Mama
Summary: ...just 'cause there's so many ways that phrase can be taken ... Skate fic, from the episode Whatever the Case May Be. Please read and review!


…

_A Sawyer/Kate fic. _

…

_Disclaimer: Nope … still don't own Lost. In fact, I'm still trying to get season 3 on dvd. One downside to living in Sylvan Lake … the Walmart here sucks. _

…

_A/N: So, this is taken from the episode "Whatever the Case May Be", in season 1, from the scene where Kate first tries to get the case from Sawyer, in his tent, with my own little twists. _

_So … not in much of a chatty mood, so enough out of me, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He grabbed her arms, throwing them both back while wrapping his legs around her waist.

She stopped struggling momentarily and he smirked.

"Gotcha."

She glared at him indignantly. "Get off me."

"Hate to bicker 'bout positions, Freckles, but I do believe you're on top," he reminded her.

She seemed to be thinking that over, so he took the opportunity to make another degrading remark.

"Maybe you're not here for the case after a-"

She interrupted him with a forceful head-butt, making him see stars.

"Ow, shit girl!" he complained loudly, and she made a grab for the case, but he held it down firmly.

He sat up as she backed away, maintaining his grip on the silver case, looking up at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Give it to me," she ordered, with a hint of pleading in her voice.

After a few seconds, he answered, "No."

She looked at him with those Bambi eyes, and he was close to giving in, but he didn't say anything.

"You owe me," she said.

"Excuse me?"

She held his gaze. "The medication. We had a deal, and you didn't follow through. I haven't said anything so far, but now I'm collecting. I kissed you, Sawyer, as requested, and you didn't follow through on your end, so you owe me."

He knew she was grasping at straws, but he also knew she had a point. After the "stunt" he'd pulled, he was surprised that all she'd done was elbow him in the face.

_Knew that was too good to be true._

He set the case down beside him, letting go. "Fine. It's all yours."

She regarded him coolly for a moment, then made a grab for the case.

But she didn't see his arm reach out, she was so focused on her "prize", and the next thing she knew, she was straddling his lap, her one free hand clutching the case.

She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, but then his mouth closed over hers, and she was speechless.

Unlike their other kiss, this one was hurried and forceful, and he was in complete control.

She should have pulled back, should have hit him upside the head with the heavy case, but she didn't. She found herself kissing him back, until the case was forgotten, and she tangled her hand in his hair, pulling herself closer to him.

He was surprised at her willingness, and milked it for all it was worth, not wanting to miss out on a thing.

He flipped them over, so he was finally on top, the position he was used to, and captured her mouth once more before she could think about protesting.

He found himself growling into her mouth as she wriggled beneath him, and they both knew it wasn't an attempt at escape.

He broke their kiss so they could breathe, then began kissing down her neck, settling on her pulse point, licking and kissing the flesh there until she was hissing underneath him.

She pushed up from the ground, lifting them both, and for a moment, Sawyer thought she was going to smack him and run out of the tent, but she gripped the hem of his shirt, and he smirked, allowing her to pull the material off him.

He discarded her shirt the same as his, making quick work of her bra as she began unbuckling his pants.

He shimmied out of his pants, practically tearing hers open and tugging them off her perfectly toned legs.

Their underwear was removed, and he finally brought them together again, laid out on the blanket he used as a floor. Lips crashed, tongues dueled, fingers scratched, teeth nibbled, and finally he was inside her, moving at a slow pace at first, but then speeding up as she spurred him on.

He had expected her to be a shouter, but she was more of a breathy lover, not that he was complaining. Watching her writhe beneath him, while apparently trying to form words, was the most adorable thing he'd seen her do. Not that he thought she was adorable … sexy. This was just sex … _right?_

Her hands held onto his shoulders as though her life depended on it, and he drove her to a blissful orgasm.

He collapsed beside her when he was done, and they were both panting. Once she recovered her composure, she threw on her clothes, then grabbed the case from beside her and walked out the tent, throwing back something that sounded like, "Thanks."

Sawyer smirked as he fell into a peaceful sleep, not bothering to dress himself.

_Okay … so, who owes who, now? _

………………………………………………………………………………………............

_Tada … the end! _

_Grr, I hate writing sex scenes, they always come out feeling like cheap porn … but whatever, this came to me while watching this ep, so I figured I'd write it down while it was still fresh. _

_So, what did you think? _

_Good, bad? Should I stick to Jate? I admit, I have been writing a lot more Jate fics, despite my lack of posting, and the fact that I've proclaimed myself a Skate fan … grr, that was before I started watching Party of Five … damn Matthew Fox is sexy. Like … all the time. _

_Anyways, reviews are appreciated!_

_Until next time …! _


End file.
